It all Started
by Sakura Takanouchi
Summary: *Chapter two Up* The topic that has been butchered/overused/mauled/ and generally tormented, but screw all that! Kagome in the present...The rest of them want to join her... The story unflods... So come on in and read the fic, y'all.
1. It all started

It started with an authoress high up on sugar..... and she happened to have a keyboard in front of her. And as you all know, bad things happen when you put keyboards in front of authoresses that are high up on sugar. But that's only the beginning.....   
  
BY SAKURA TAKANOUCHI  
  
A/N  
  
I realize that this topic has been butchered/overused/mauled/ and all that stuff, but I'm doing one anyway, and I'm trying to add some famous S.T. (Sakura Takanouchi) humor in it to make it original! And then..... I'll warp the plot! Yay!  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Chappie-ter numero uno: It all started.....  
  
Disclaimer: I wholeheartedly realize that I do not own Inuyasha, and there is a high chance that you do not either. I do, however, own all of the random original characters that may be appearing in this fic, and there is a high chance that you don't own them either! MUA-HA-Ha-HA! I have the power! *mentally* Who am I kidding? If only they.. *realize* WHY OH WHY DID I HAVE TO TYPE THAT!  
  
It was a bright and sun-shiny morning in the Human World, and Kagome had just gotten off the phone. "Oh, sure, Sakura, I'd love to have a 'Glad you're back in the present' party. It sounds like so much fun!" Kagome sighed. She had to tell people that she was away in another time zone. Oh well. She could work this to her advantage, though. If she left to go back sooner, than she would have another party when she got back! Oh, the joys of manipulation.  
  
***In feudal Japan***  
  
"Oh, sure, like I can't handle Kagome being gone," Inuyasha glared as he sliced through several demons with his sword. "Hey, maybe we can get Kaede (who has super powers in this fic) to see what she's doing," Miroku suggested. "Like we have a chance in-" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted by a kitsune that had just burst into tears. "I..... *hiccup* .....miss *cry*..... KAGOME!!!" Shippo wailed. "Oh, calm down," Sango said reasonably. "I'm sure that Kaede can help us," ".....You sure?" Shippo asked. "Yeah!" Sango said. "Okay, now, be good, and maybe I'll give you a ride on my boomerang," Sango winked, and Shippo jumped up. "Yay!" He said.  
  
***At Kaede's***  
  
"Sure, I'll be able to see what Kagome is up to now," Kaede said as the four of them crowded into Kaede's hut. She then knelt beside a basin of water and started to chant. Soon, a picture of Kagome sitting on her bed was the image on the surface of the water. Then, it went to Kagome typing on a computer. "Hey, I wonder what that is-" Miroku leaned forward. "SHUT UP!" Kaede interrupted. "You think that since you're a monk you would've taken a vow of silence! I need to concentrate!," Kaede said, while concentrating. The surface of the water then showed a message on the computer. Kagome was IM-ing someone.  
  
Kag005: Did Sakura invite you to her party?  
  
Insane_Laughter 101: Yea, she did. Why?  
  
Kag005: No reason, I was just wondering.  
  
Insane_Laughter 101: 'kay.  
  
Kag005: What time is it?  
  
Insane_Laughter101: It's your party and ya don't even know when or where it is?  
  
Kag005: Shut up  
  
Insane_Laughter101: Okay, I'll tell you. It's at eight at Sakura's place. Be there or be square.  
  
Kag005: Thanx. Bye!  
  
Then Miroku got a bit..... thirsty and decided to drink the water that was in the basin. Upon his touch the image scattered and was lost. "You idiot!" Kaede yelled. "Whatever, I was thirsty," Miroku said calmly, while drinking water. "Hey, ya know what would be great?" Sango asked. "Kaede and a really big rope?" Miroku suggested. "No, not that. If we could go forward to Kagome's time and come to her party!" Sango was getting exited now. "Kaede, can you help us?" Inuyasha asked. "Not with his attitide," Kaede said, pointing to Miroku. "How about his?" Sango said, pointing to Shippo, who had one of those watery eyes/cute puffed up face looks. "Not with the face, not with the face....." Kaede started, but she had already fallen under the spell of Shippo's Insane Cuteness! (sic). "Oh, alright," Kaede said. "Maybe you can go back to Kagome's world through the bone eater's well. If that doesn't work, then pretend!" And with that, Kaede walked out of her hut for her afternoon jog. Something about the last part of that sentence did not sound right.  
  
"Well, then, let's go to the Bone Eater's Well!" Inuyasha said, and they went out to the well.  
  
***At the Well***  
  
"Hmm..... so here it is," Inuyasha said, as they went up to the well. "Nothing special to me," he said, leaning to look into the well. Of course, he fell in, and was followed by Sango, who was followed by Miroku, who was followed by Shippo. They were on their way to the modern World!  
  
***In the Modern World***  
  
They appeared outside of the well, but it was in a new place. They were at the well behind Kagome's family's temple. Miroku got up first, and looked around. "Yep, we're in the future," Miroku said. "How can you tell?" Sango asked. "Cuz I have no Idea where we are!" He answered, which made everyone sweatdrop/facefault/anime fall. They decided to get out of the well, and have a look around the temple.  
  
They got bored with that real soon, and they decided to look around to see what modern-day Japan looks like. Needless to say, they were wreaking havok like..... I dunno, every analogy I think of is stupid, so..... yeah. So they learned about cars, stop signs, angry policemen, ramen stands, and 'hip' clothing shops the hard way.  
  
***At a 'hip' Clothing Shop***  
  
Miroku was tired of people laughing at his attire. Yes, purple was his color, but they kept pointing and laughing at his robes. The same went for Inuyasha. So, they had a little 'chat' with an over-friendly fashion consultant that worked there and the four of them (Yes, Shippo and Sango too) walked out of the store with a cool attire and a cooler attitude. They also had to pawn a shard of the shikkon no tama to pay for all of that, but it was a small price to pay. If you were gonna crash someone's party, you'd better do it in style!  
  
***In a telephone both***  
  
"How the heck are we supposed to read this?" Inuyasha glared around as he flipped through the pages of the phone book. "We need to find this 'Sakura' and where she lives." Then, suddenly, the phone rang. Miroku picked it up cautiously, and held it up. "Wierd stuff," he he said, and then held it up against his ear. "Um..... moshi moshi?" he asked tentitively. He heard a monotonic voice coming from the phone. He listened, intrigued.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the mental health hotline...... If you are obsessive- compulsive, press 1 repeatedly.  
  
If you are co-dependent, please ask someone to press 2 for you.  
  
If you have multiple personalities, press 3, 4, 5, and 6.  
  
If you are paranoid, we know who you are and what you want. Stay on the line so we can trace your call.  
  
If you are delusional, press 7 and your call will be transferred to the mother ship.  
  
If you are schizophrenic, listen carefully and a small voice will tell you which number to press.  
  
If you are a manic-depressive, it doesn't matter which number you press, no one will answer.  
  
If you are dyslexic, press 9696969696969696.  
  
If you have a nervous disorder, please fidget with the pound key until representative comes on the line.  
  
If you have amnesia, press 8 and state your name, address, telephone number, date of birth, social security number, and your mother's maiden name.  
  
If you have post-traumatic stress disorder, s-l-o-w-l-y and c-a-r-e-f-u-l-l- y press 0 0 0.  
  
If you have bipolar disorder, please leave a message after the beep or before the beep or after the beep. Please wait for the beep.  
  
If you have a short-term memory loss, press 9. If you have a short-term memory loss, press 9. If you have a short-term memory loss, press 9.  
  
If you have low self-esteem, please hang up. All operators are too busy to talk to you.  
  
If you are menopausal, hang up, turn on the fan, lie down and cry. You won't be crazy forever."  
  
Miroku took his ear away from the phone and gave it an odd stare. "Inuyasha," he said. "I think the phone's for you."  
  
A/N  
  
So, how was the chappie-ter? Also, I did not fully come up with the mental health hotline. It was a junk e-mail that my sister got, and read it to me. I also don't fully comprehend most of the diseases, because I am afraid of spiders, diseases, and words with more than three syllables.  
  
Most of my chappie-ters will be shorter than those of my other fanfics. Well, read and review! May the force be with you!  
  
Bubbles and Blossom and Buttercup,  
  
Everyone's favorite centrally located friendly neighborhood rabid fangirl Sakura-chan! Or, EFCLFNRFSC! Or maybe just Sakura Takanouchi. =) 


	2. With an authoress high up on sugar

Chappie-ter numero dos- .... With an authoress high up on sugar....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Disclaimer: This..... is the DISCLAIMER..... in all it's DISCLAIMER-Y goodness..... and it's sole purpose in life is to DENY ME HAPPINESS!!! *wallows in self-pity* *Dials the number to the mental health hotline* ..... suddenly realized that this top-secret information has leaked out and now EVERYONE CAN READ IT!!! OH NO!!! *presses 0 0 0 on the phone* *hurls it against the wall before any readers can grasp any knowledge of anything* *looks around sheepishly* Hehehe..... right.  
  
"Who in three worlds would want to talk to you?" Sango said, but Inuyasha grabbed the phone from Miroku and held it to his ear. (which would be tricky) He heard that monotonic voice.....  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the mental health hotline...... If you are obsessive- compulsive, press 1 repeatedly.  
  
If you are co-dependent, please ask someone to press 2 for you..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the phone oddly, tears coming to his eyes. ".....How did they know?" He asked, sank to his knees, and began to press 1 repeatedly. Shippo and Sango stared at him, and Miroku started laughing.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw that Sango and Shippo were staring at him with questioning looks on their faces, and Miroku was laughing. "What's so funny about that?" he growled, but was interrupted by Sango.  
  
"Hey, guys, we need a plan to find this Sakura's house!" "Oh! I have an idea-" Shippo started, but he was interrupted by Miroku. "We can go to the nearest computer and talk to Insane_Laughter 101! He'll know!" "What were you going to say?" he then bent down to talk to Shippo. "Nobody ever listens to the little guy," Shippo said in disgust. "Kagome said something about a library, right? That's where the computers are," he then started walking towards a building. Needless to say, It took a while to find a library.  
  
***In the library***  
  
"So, we make a username, log on to this 'Internet' and talk to him!" Miroku said triumphantly, but all he received was a loud 'shush!' from everyone else in the library. He made the name, 'Macho_Monk24', and logged on. He found a thing called a 'chat room', and luckily insane_laughter101 was on it. Miroku quickly struck up a conversation with him.  
  
Macho_Monk24: Yo.  
  
Insane_Laughter101: Yo.  
  
Macho_Monk24: So, I heard there was a party at Sakura's house for Kagome.  
  
Insane_Laughter101: Yeah, but who are you, man?  
  
Macho_Monk24: A friend of hers. So listen, can you tell me her address? Sakura, not Kagome.  
  
Insane_Laughter24: Okay, but first, I gotta give you a test. Here's your question: Why are we giving a party to her in the first place?  
  
Macho_Monk24: Because she spent some time in feudal Japan and has just gotten back.  
  
Insane_Laughter101: Ok, you pass. It's at 4567 Smiley Court. But I have just one more question. Are you really a monk?  
  
Macho_Monk24: Hai!  
  
Insane_Laughter101: um..... okay. Catch ya at eight o clock, dude!  
  
*Insane Laughter has logged out.*  
  
Miroku sat back in his chair in satisfaction. " So now we have an address! 4567 Smiley Court!" "Shush!" Everyone else in the library said. "Yeah, go take a vow of silence, monk," Inuyasha said, and headed back towards a phone booth to find the location of 4567 Smiley Court.  
  
***At the before-mentioned phone booth***  
  
Inuyasha flipped through the pages of the phone booth in disgust. "It's all in some wierd language! How are we ever supposed to find the house we want?" "I'll help you," Inuyasha turned around. A man got up who had been lying on the sidewalk, supposedly sleeping. He was a hobo.  
  
"What's your name, and why are you helping us?" Miroku demanded. "My name is Bob, and I'm here because I was sent to help solve life's little problems of the random pedestrians. " "He can not be a hobo," Sango said. "Why not?" Bob asked, who had overheard her. "No hobo knows the word pedestrian. " Sango said. "Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't a hobo from birth," Bob started to explain. "But then there was a strike, and then I lost my job, and then my car, and then my house. In short, I became a hobo.  
  
"Ahhh....." Miroku said in understanding. "Then find us our house! It's 4567 Smiley Court." He said again. The hobo flipped through the phone book LIKE HE ACTUALLY KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING, and triumphantly held up a page from the phone booth. He circled 4567 Smiley Court with a purple marker (that came from where.....?). He then ripped the page from the phone book and held it out to them.  
  
"Are you allowed to do that?" sango asked. "Probably not, but what do I have to lose?" Bob asked as he retreated from the phone booth, the characters of my story, and the story altogether.  
  
"Oh, who cares," Inuyasha decided, taking the page and headed back to the library. "We can ask for directions there. There must be some..... thingy that can help." "Glad to see you're using the muscle that matters most," Miroku quipped, losing all patience he had stored since he found out that the party would be mostly girls.  
  
A/N  
  
I did not forget Shippo, but he is having a chapter-long phase where he doesn't want to talk to 'tall people' like Inuyasha, Miroku, etc.  
  
***At the library***  
  
"Heeey, we're back!" Miroku exclaimed, and was immediately shushed again. Sango went up to the librarian and asked, "Can you help us? We need to find a friend of ours, but we have no idea where they live. Is there a computer thing that can help us?" The librarian turned to Sango. "I'll help you on two conditions. One- You leave afterwards, and two- You get him *points to Miroku* To be quiet."  
  
With that, the librarian logged onto the Internet and typed in a lot of stuff. "Give me the address," She said. "Um, it's 4567 Smiley Court," Inuyasha said, watching her type. She found it, and said, "here is a map of everything from that house to this library," She said. "The route you take is this red line here," She explained further. "Now get out of here!" She waved them out of the building, but not before Inuyasha noticed a sign saying, 'dogs and cats not allowed'.  
  
They made their way over to Sakura's house, but it was only 5:00, and Insane_Laughter101 told Kagome it was at 8. They could still arrive early, but not this early. So they decided to have 'dinner' at a modern place. But they just happened to run into a Burger King, so they decided to eat there.   
  
Upon entry they found a big plastic play-place, where all these kids were running around all happily. Shippo took one look at this and told Sango to get him something, and then took off towards the plastic play-place.  
  
So Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were left to explore the vast wonderfull- ness of fast food.  
  
"I think I'll have a..... um, Chicken Sandwich? And fries? ..... which comes with a drink?" Sango was doing suprisingly well for it being her first time to order something. "I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke." Inuyasha said, trying to sound as little as possible like someone who didn't know what they were doing. "How's it goin," Miroku said, winking at the cashier, who had by now come to the conclusion that these three were wierdos. "Um..... what can I get for you today?" She asked cautiously. "I'll have a caesar chicken club with fries and a sprite," he said. "Oh, and," Sango interrupted. Get us a kids meal, too." She had almost forgotten Shippo. "No problem," the cashier said, wringing everything up. "And your total is $14.73." She said, while looking at Inuyasha expectantly. "Uh..... oh yeah!" he said, sweatdropping. "Sango, pay this woman!" he said. The cashier switched her gaze from Inuyasha to Sango. "Um..... hi?" She said weakly, looking at Miroku.  
  
"Here," he said, giving her a shard of the shikon no tama. "It should pay for our meal." He said. What he forgot to mention was the little piece of paper wrapped around the shard. It looked like a fortune cookie, except it had several words on it. Yep, you guessed it. Miroku's favorite pick-up line. "I will bear your child? Who writes this stuff?" She said, throwing it away, and then pocketing the shikon no tama.  
  
"So, where's my food?" Shippo asked as they all sat down on one of those plastic chair/table thingies. It seemed everything in this restaurant was made out of plastic. "Here you go!" Sango said, handing the kitsune a brightly colored bag that was filled with food. "Yay!" Shippo said, munching away on his chicken nuggets. "Y'know, this food is not bad," Sango said in between bites. "Yeah, really tasty," Miroku said after he finished his sandwich. "These fries taste good too," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey, I got a toy!" Shipppo said, holding up a plastic toy. He pulled on this lever, and suddenly the top part of it flew into the air. "Now look what you did, I think you broke it," Sango observed.  
  
"Naw, I actually think it was supposed to do that," Shippo exclaimed happily. "They gave you a toy that breaks on purpose?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Sounds cheap to me." "No, it doesn't do that," Miroku said, perking up. "It flies! I want one!" *insert cartoony ball of dust with Miroku and Shippo fighting over a stupid plastic toy*  
  
Sango and Inuyasha sat back and watched the two fight. "Dinner Entertainment," Inuyasha said.  
  
A/N  
  
So, how was this chappie-ter? Yeah, I know, Ish kinda contradictory when I made Shippo kinda something of a little kid when in some fanfics he..... isn't. But screw that! I'm trying to be original here! And I guess that's why I've combined every single UNoriginal plot in fanfiction to create this one! So, read and review, minna! I want to know your thoughts! So concentrate, focus your mind..... cheeseburger?  
  
Tweedle-dum and Toodle-oo,  
  
The one who is writing this fanfic for you  
  
(I can't help but get poetic) 


End file.
